Fuuko's Decision
by Haruno Miyabi
Summary: Not decision as in marry or what... Slight fluff between Raiha and Fuuko! Read the summary inside. She found what her hearts want her to do... But she also found more than she bargained for...


_**Be nice please… this is my first Flame of Recca ficcie… I don't know what to write so… Yeah… This came in my mind…**_

Disclaimer: **Ya think? Duh… I don't own anything. Nuh-uh… Nada… Nope… Nul… Nil… I own this Fic only**

**_Warning! Spoilers! Take place when Raiha trained Fuuko back when before they face Moriko Ran._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko and Ganko walked back home from their activities. Ganko bounced happily. Fuuko smiled at the young one, chuckling, she wondered if she will ever get tired. Today was a strange day.

_Flashback_

Fuuko was deep in thought, 'Will Hisui be alive now if I'm strong? Will I be able to protect the ones I cared with the strength I have now?' she pondered. Closing her eyes, obliviously of everything around her, 'Can I even protect myself?' she thought.

"Fuuko… Fuuko!" Fuuko snapped at the voice. Looking down she saw Ganko staring at her, "Are you okay?" she asked. Fuuko put a smile, "Nothing!" she said. "You look troubled..." Ganko persisted. "I'm fine, really! Hahah" Fuuko laughed it away. Ganko looked at her warily. Fuuko laughed nervously.

"Hey there, you two lovely girls…" a voice called. Fuuko turned. It's an old man; he smiled and asked, "Would you girls like to have your fate read?" "Fortune telling?" Fuuko asked. Just then Ganko beamed, "Read mine! Read mine!"

The old man looked at her palm for a while before smiling, "You have a long life, you'll grow up to be a lovely lady, lots of lads will fall in love with you, you won't have financial problems and great health…" he said. The girl's eyes twinkled in happiness.

"Strange… My turn now" Fuuko said, sticking her palm out to be examined. As told, he examined her hand. Immediately his eyes narrowed, "I see DEATH…" he said. Fuuko's mind snapped, paying full attention to the old man. "I don't know what you were about to do… But be careful with your choice. Everyone has a light that can't be seen… It's the light of life… Right now, your light is hazy" he said.

Fuuko looked nervous for a while, but she then turned around. The old man looked at her, "You understand?" he asked. "People says, when your fortune is read, forget what's nice and remember what's bad…" she stopped for a while. "But for me… I'm different!" she turned her head to look at the old man. Putting a smile, she said, "I'm sorry… But I had forgotten all about it!"

The old man went silent for a while, "You will challenge your fate no matter what it takes? Very well then…" he started rummaging through something. He took a small note from the box and handed it to Fuuko, "Read this when you get home…" he said and walked off.

_Flashback End_

Fuuko held the note in her hand carefully, although not interested in what it says inside. Ganko stared at her for a moment, and then her golden eyes landed on Fuuko's hand, "What's that?" she asked. "Huh?" Fuuko looked at Ganko. "Oh… This…" Fuuko brought the paper up and stared at it before putting it back in her pocket; "It's nothing" she smiled.

They arrived home. Ganko ran back to her room, "I'll be sleeping now! Good night Fuuko!" she called from her room. Fuuko laughed, "Night!" she called back and went back to her own room.

Taking a shower, she thought of what the fortune teller had said to her. _'I don't know what you were about to do… But be careful with your choice. Everyone has a light that can't be seen… It's the light of life… Right now, your light is hazy…' _he had said.

"Geez… What_ever…_" she stepped out of shower and dressed in her pajamas. She plopped down on her bed. Waiting sleep to claim her.

Fuuko suddenly found the ceiling very interesting, "Come on…" she moaned and tossed in her bed. She glanced at the clock, "AH! Midnight! What the hell!" she whined. She then glanced at the note she placed on her table, "I just can't leave it alone, can't i?" she asked herself.

Moaning in depression, she got up and walked to her table. Glaring at the innocent paper, she muttered, "Evil paper… Stupid, stupid fortune teller…" Kept chanting the words, she opened the note. She read the note and rose her eyebrow. She shrugged, "At least I can sleep now…" she yawned and went to bed.

_Meet me at the forest tomorrow morning. 6 a.m. I'll be waiting._

Few minutes later…

Growling in frustration, "DAMN THE FORTUNE TELLER!" she yelled. "Fuuko!" a voice yelled. Fuuko sweatdropped, "oops…" she chuckled.

The next day!

Fuuko woke up earlier than usual. Ahem… Let's just say that she only had slept for a few hours. Fuuko raked her fingers through her hair and glanced at herself in the mirror and almost yelped at her image. Boy was she a mess.

Fuuko then remembered the note, "God dammit…" she cursed. Ooh… She has a hunch that this is going to be a LONG day. Oh joy.

Took her shower, get dressed. She wore a black tank top with black choker paired with jeans shorts. Running down the stairs, grab a toast, slipping on her sneakers, she ran to the forest.

Her walk, or should I say, run, there was a _disaster._ What disaster? Well… Does tripping on a pebble and falling flat on your face, getting chased by dogs, and ran into a perverted geezer and got molested count as disaster? Hell yeah… Ahh… Today can't be any better…

BRRRRUUUUNNGGG! Oops… spoke too soon.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO FUCKING RAIN ON THIS DAY!" Fuuko yelled as she shields herself from the rain. She stood below a humongous tree for shelter. What's the use anyway? She's already soaking wet. And her chose of outfit doesn't help either.

What a _pleasant _day…

After minutes that seemed like eternity, she arrived the forest. Oh how she loathed the fortune teller, "I swear… if this is some kind of a joke… I'm gonna stick my Fuujin up his sorry ass so high he won't even be able to say 'ouch'…" Fuuko said through gritted teeth.

"Oi… Come out… you're waiting for me weren't you?" she managed to say calmly. Just then, the fortune teller appeared, "Excellent… If you hadn't come… I don't know what to do…" he said. Fuuko took out the, now, soaked wet note.

"You already had written here, 'Miss Fuuko Kirisawa'… Perhaps fortune tellers now could know who their customers are?" Fuuko stopped. Shifting, she asked warily, "Who are you?"

"Sometimes I'm your friend… But sometimes I'm your enemy… It's hard to believe when I remembered these memories… It might've been fate that we met today…" the old fortune teller said. He then pulled off his cloak. Fuuko's eyes widened.

Behind the cloak revealed a familiar violet-haired young samurai? Fuuko dropped to the floor anime style. She then began to slap the young samurai on his cheeks, "What are you actually doing, Raiha!" she asked jokingly.

Suddenly the edge of Raiha's sword was pointed to Fuuko's delicate face. Fuuko looked at Raiha's face that's full of lust to kill. Raiha finally opened his mouth to speak, "When I had said that I saw death… I'm not just kidding…" he said dangerously.

Fuuko was still stunned. Raiha began to speak again, "Based on your strength now, no matter who is your opponent, either me or the Moritachi, death is your only way…" he said. That hit the nerve. Fuuko twitched.

"Fuuko… Right now, your standard is way too low!" Raiha said harshly. Fuuko twitched, again.

"If you still think that you had the strength to protect yourself… prove it! Show me your strength!" Raiha said. Veins began to pop on Fuuko's forehead.

"If you can't…" he continued. Fuuko twitched. "Then you might as well……" he was cut off by Fuuko dashing towards him with her Fuujin. "Wah!" he said in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE DEATH OF DEAD!" she yelled as she began thrusting her Fuujin at Raiha. "I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME THAT I'M GOING TO FACE DEATH!" she yelled.

"Hmm… you're right…" Raiha said as Fuuko chased him around. Fuuko dashed and landed a punch at him, "Ouch……" she cried in pain as she realized she punched his reflexes.

Then she felt a sharp pain on her neck. Raiha had hit her. "Ouch! That hurts…" she whined. "I won" Raiha smiled cheerfully. Fuuko's aura flared around her, "Bas… Bastard…" she cursed.

"You are SO retarded!" Fuuko lunged at Raiha. Leaping from tree to tree and casting attacks at each other.

Raiha had been training her for these three days. 'You had to be stronger, Fuuko Kirisawa!' Raiha's mind thought.

The third day, the day she chose her fate. Under a tree, Fuuko rested. Her eyes fluttered open and sunlight shone brightly reflecting her violet eyes.

'5 minutes… I had slept longer than last time. Raiha, he surely is strong… Always acting like a happy-go-lucky person… From the first day we met… I already felt that he wasn't my enemy…' she thought. She blushed slightly, 'Instead… he's kinda…' "Cute…" she smiled.

'Here he comes!' she closed her eyes and concentrate. Explosions could be heard but Fuuko remained unflinching.

Raiha leaped from above. Just then, Fuuko turned and smiled at him. 'What the?' Raiha thought. CRASH!

In a matter of seconds, Fuuko had Raiha pinned under her. Pointing her Fuujin at his face like he did to her last time. Raiha's face had a tint of pink. Fuuko winked at him, "Hm, Hm! This is the first time I beat you!" she said.

Raiha's expression changed and smiled broadly, "Nice move!" he complimented.

(Okay from here I wanted to change the crap talk… I'm gonna do something different!)

Silence was in the air before both of them noticed their position. Awkward. Fuuko blushed and so is Raiha, "Ahem… Sorry…" Fuuko stood up hastily. Raiha brushed dust off his clothes. "You had such great hearing, concentration, skill and confidence!" Raiha laughed nervously.

Fuuko grinned and put her hands on her hips, "And thank you for holding your urge to kill me" she joked and laughed heartily. Just then Raiha's expression changed. Raiha then walked towards the grinning Fuuko.

Fuuko was rambling about her victory when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her, "Raiha?" she asked, worried. Raiha's arms rested around her slim waist. Fuuko relaxed in his embrace.

Fuuko closed her eyes. Raiha then pulled away from the embrace and disappeared. Fuuko smirked and she began rummaging through her pockets. She took out an orb that wasn't in there before.

Grinning, she said, "Thanks, Raiha!"

The next day, Fuuko was walking in the forest alone. She hummed happily, "What makes you so happy?" a voice asked. Fuuko smiled, "I've decided…" she answered. "Decided what, master?" Yep! The Fuujin. Fuuko grinned, "I've decided I want to be the _idiot _who dies fights and dies together…" she said. Fuujin smiled, "Yes, master!" it said.

"I see you've decided…" Fuuko turned her head and grinned, "OF course! I'm the great Fuujin master, Fuuko!" she said proudly. Raiha sweat dropped and chuckled, "Well then… I wish you the best of luck…" he began to walk away.

"WAIT JUST A FRIGGIN MINUTE THERE!" Fuuko called. Raiha stumbled, "Uhh… Yes?" he asked, in seemingly what, nervously. Fuuko huffed, "Why'd ya hug me that time?" she asked. Her face a bit flushed. She grinned as she saw Raiha's VERY flushed face, "Uh… Ah… Uhm…" he stammered.

Fuuko seemed to be enjoying making Raiha embarrassed and nervous. An idea popped into her head. She grinned evilly, "So… I never knew Raiha from the Uruha had a thing for me" she said. Raiha's eyes widened, his face as red as a tomato. Fuuko smiled seductively, "Even so… Who wouldn't?" she said.

Raiha turned his head, trying MISERABLY to hide his EXTREMELY flushed face. (Oh yeah… I love to make him embarrassed too… Nyuck nyuck nyuck…) Fuuko laughed hardly inside, "Aww… so cute… your face is soooo red!" she fake giggled.

Fuuko approached the flushing Raiha, "Your face color matched your hair perfectly!" she reached for his hair. Raiha didn't move. Just when Fuuko touched his hair, she retreated her hand away as if it was burned. She felt her face getting hot, 'Shit!'

Raiha saw her flushed face and grinned evilly. Fuuko saw it and felt her face getting hotter and hotter, 'DAMMIT! FUUKO DO **NOT **BLUSH!' she chanted repeatedly like a mantra in her head. Raiha turned to face her, "So… You had a thing for me too?" he joked.

Fuuko jumped. Raiha laughed. Unfortunately, he did not like to make people feel uncomfortable, "Just kidding… Fuuko" he chuckled lightly. Fuuko froze.

He began to walk away, "See you other time, Fuuko…" he bid. Fuuko tugged his arm. Raiha turned around. He stared at Fuuko's flushed face. She grinned nervously. Fuuko then tip toed and…

Raiha was rooted in his spot. He stared at Fuuko's earlier position. She had run back precisely a minute ago. 'That was… unexpected…' he thought. Unconsciously, he brought his hand to his face and touched the spot where Fuuko had kissed just now.

Kirisawa Fuuko had kissed him on the cheek! (Tch… Big deal… Other person that randomly appears says, "WHEEEEE!" I sweat dropped) He blushed hard and then grinned, "Better… she even say to wait for her…" he said and left.

------------------------------------------------------------

Crappy ain't it? Lol! I basically followed every single thing… Except that I changed it slightly… SLIGHTLY!

-Miyabi


End file.
